


After Wives Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon refused to remember Charles Croydon abandoning her.





	After Wives Return

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon refused to remember Charles Croydon abandoning her as the superstitious Salem townspeople managed to burn her at the stake centuries ago. So he didn't wish to view her demise. At least she eventually found him. Sarah viewed Charles resting in a coffin.   
She smiled and slumbered with him. 

 

THE END


End file.
